Days Of Whine And Roses
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori gets whiny and Jade gets fed up.
1. Chapter 1 A Fine Whine

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori gets whiny and Jade gets fed up.

Note: Partial spoilers for _The Slap Fight_.

* * *

Tori was sitting at their table at the Asphalt Café, eating her lunch while working on her laptop. Jade came up with a hard look on her face. Tori gave her a half-smile then asked, "What?'

With an evil little grin, Jade grabbed Tori's lunch and launched it across the patio.

"You chucked my noodles!"

Jade grabbed a meatball and the bread that had fallen off the container, throwing both. The flying meatball hit someone as the two girls heard, and ignored, a distant "Ow!"

"What was that for?" Tori demanded. _I really wanted those meatballs…_

"You posted a video of you doing the Kyoki Powder Milk Challenge!"

"So?" _Am I going to die now?_

"I was going to do that to get more followers but now I can't because you did."

"Tough toodies…" Tori responded.

"Don't you ever say 'tough toodies' to me!" Jade replied just as she sat down.

Before the latest battle between Tori and Jade could escalate, Beck and Andre came up, yelling at each other.

* * *

Later, as the school was clearing out at the end of the day, Jade saw Tori at her locker. She was no longer furious about the Kyoki Powder Milk Challenge theft. She had something that would be even more fun. Irritating and embarrassing Tori Vega. Jade had a freshman, who she made sure was a follower, with her phone to record the latest event.

_Showtime!_ she thought.

Smirking, Jade said, "To-ray-me? Really Vega? Whenever you try to do street, if you don't get hiccups, then you embarrass an entire generation…"

"Hey!'

Jade giggled evilly. "But I have to say, the milk challenge? I always wondered what it would look like to see cum spew out of your mouth…"

"Eew!"

"And with that sickly green color, it was like zombie cum – rotten, stinky, undead zombie cum. I guess you doing the Kyoki challenge has been a win-win for me!"

"EEW!"

Jade was enjoying herself. She rarely got this outrageous at school but she couldn't help herself. "So Tori, what was it like to suck on a zombie cock? Was it all nasty and oozy? The skin all loose and putrid and slimy and…"

"STOP!" Tori yelled. "God! That has to be the sickest thing you've ever said!"

"No, it isn't," Jade replied proudly and simply. Then she got in the singer's face, her finger nearly poking Tori, "Now stop stealing my ideas to increase my Slap followers."

"I don't care about your Slap followers, Jade. I just want to get more than my sister…"

"How could that untalented scuzz get so many followers anyway? No one likes her."

"I don't know," Tori lamented whinily.

"Jeez Vega, what's been with you lately? "

"What? What do you mean?"

"There. That. You sounded just like Cat when she gets hyper-sensitive. You've been so whiny lately. "

"I don't whine," Tori whined.

Later, Jade did some judicious editing and posted the encounter on the Slap. She smiled as her followers counter went up. And up. And up.

_Guess people wanna see Vega debased_, Jade thought with an evil grin.

* * *

The next morning, Tori was sure she'd get Jade this time…

_This is gonna be great,_ she enthused internally.

"Oh! Oh, here comes Jade," Tori said excitedly, slapping Beck's chest several times as the Goth walked in the front door. "I'm so gonna get her this time!"

"Chica, I don't know why you keep tryin'. You'll never get Jade," Andre stated even as he had Tori's phone ready to record the ensuing proceedings.

"Yeah, she always gets in the last word," Beck announced. "Believe me, I tried for a few years…"

Seeing the three staring at her, Jade detoured towards Tori's locker. "What?"

"Ola, Bitchola!" Tori cried in greeting.

"Ola, Whinola!" Jade easily countered with a smirk.

"I don't whine…" Tori whined as Jade walked over to her own locker. "Jang it! I was sure I'd get her!"

"Can't be done," Beck said simply.

"Nope!" Andre agreed.

Jade recrossed the entry foyer towards her first class, passing Tori and their friends. "Oh, Vega, good _South Park_ quote but try your own material next time…"

"JANG IT!"

* * *

Jade walked away with a small, proud smile on her lips. Inside it was a big, beaming smile. She loved tormenting Vega. And the fact that the Latina had been talking to Jade's ex and Andre about _South Park _the day before at lunch clued her in that Tori might use some Cartman line on her.

Jade wasn't surprised she used that line from the early episode when Cartman pretended his hand had been possessed by Jennifer Lopez. It was a tasteless classic. As a result of hearing them at lunch, Jade was ready for the greeting Vega used or even the "taco keeses for my Be-en" bit. Or if Tori told Jade to "respect mah ahthoritay" from another early episode of _South Park._

It was all just a matter of keeping her ear out for clues on Vega's latest… _Obsession isn't the right word, _Jade thought. _Her latest fascination._

Then Jade started to get introspective,_ And why do I love to torment Vega so much? To be totally honest, I'm not sure. She bugs the hell out of me but that's not it. Just about everyone and everything in existence bugs me._

_I've tried to delineate it but listing the things she does that irritate me... Jeez, that's a long list… Maybe even longer than my hate list. But, again, most of the reasons fit Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie - actually his list is even longer - and just about the entire school population. Hell, probably most of the world's population…_

Now was a time for some inner truths,_ It pretty much goes back to my family... _Jade's father left them behind for some young trophy wife – an irritating, mindless bimbo with big, undoubtedly artificial boobs. _The woman has her own personal flotation devices,_ Jade laughed to herself. _Even bigger than that old skank Pamela Anderson._

Admittedly, Jade's mom threw herself into taking care of Jade and her kid brother, Jason. But Jade stopped herself before her mind drifted off the point of her own internal discussion.

Jade refocused on Vega… _She tries so hard and, usually, succeeds when she's trying to help someone. After all, she gave three pints of blood for Shapiro so he could get that Hot Wheels car removed from his lower intestine. _Jade conveniently forgot the pint she stashed in the cafeteria cart, even though she did manage to retrieve it and add the now-solidifying pouch to her collection_. Before that, even knowing what I did, she kept quiet and accepted the blame for 'hitting' me and went ahead and started to clean the Black Box._

_God, this list really _is_ almost_ _as long as the list of what I hate._

Beck used to irritate Jade too. Especially before they dated. When they got back together the second time, Jade kept finding things that irritated her. It came to a head, for her, the time she jumped on every statement Beck made as she told him what they were going to wear to the Cow-Wow-Wow.

_After all, he agreed with my shirt choice and I yelled about him wanting to break up with me. _Jade actually winced at that memory_. I was never very fair to him._

After they mutually parted, they've become closer than ever. Well, except the sex. That was definitely over. She shrugged as she reflected, _No real loss for me. He got far more out of the sex than I ever did._

Then Jade, uncomfortable with her current train of thought, forced herself to turn to ways to increase her Slap follows.

* * *

Before much longer, thanks in part to a particularly embarrassing scene with Sinjin in the Asphalt Café, the now infamous Slap Fight was over.

And, as a group, they got the worst grade possible for their class film.

_Well, the worst we could get without actually failing, _Jade reflected.

Jade wondered how well they'd've done if not for the fight for more Slap followers. Probably no better than a B. _It was a lame plot anyway but they didn't want to use mine… And the murder weapon? A freaking switchfiddle? Shapiro has issues._

She stood before her locker, staring blankly into it as she considered what had occurred over the past few days. Shaking her head, she slammed it shut and headed out to the Asphalt Café for lunch.

"Ola, Jadeola!" Tori called.

"God, that's even lamer than… Vega, you need someone to write your stuff!"

"C'mon Jade. I was trying to be nice."

"Try harder." _Now that's a challenge for Sweet Sally Peachfuzz. _A sudden image of something juicy surrounded by peach fuzz but wasn't a peach appeared in Jade's mind. "Oh my God…"

"What now, Jade?" Tori asked.

_Shit! I said that out loud._ "Nothing, Vega. Go back to your…whatever the hell that is on your plate."

"It's a…um… It's a…burrito?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Thai That Binds

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: A major turning point for Tori and Jade.

Note: Partial spoiler for Joss Whedon's great horror movie _Cabin In The Woods._

* * *

Something weird happened in Jade's brain. Something snapped into or out of place as her brain's neurons must've misfired. At least that was how she explained it later. She couldn't admit that maybe she actually liked the irritating stick figure of a person. _Well, she's not really a stick… Dammit, Jade! _she railed to herself even as she looked at Tori.

"C'mon Vega. We're getting real food."

Without waiting for a reply, Jade headed towards her car. As she unlocked the driver's side door, she saw Tori, still holding her lunch-truck burrito, coming across the parking lot towards her. _Why did I ask her to come with me to get lunch?_

"Ditch the burrito, Vega."

Meanwhile, standing next to Jade's car…

Even as she tossed the partially eaten burrito in the trash, Tori thought,_ Why is Jade asking me to go to lunch?_ And _why am I going?_

"Relax Vega. We're not going anywhere near Shadow Creek Park."

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. There's a new Thai place on Vine."

"Ooo, I love Thai food!"

Jade just shook her head_. At least it's not a whine…_

In minutes, thanks to light traffic in Hollywood, they were at The King And Thai.

"Dad told me about this place. Said the food was really good," Tori enthused.

"And it's not too expensive either, Vega. You can afford our lunches."

"Me?! You asked me to lunch," Tori whined.

"It's not a date, Vega. And stop whining!"

Tori blushed and Jade smiled inwardly. _She_ does _look cute when she blushes. Whoa! What?_

Jade ordered the Khee Mao as Tori ordered the Vietnamese Shrimp Rolls.

"Jade, you do know that's kind of spicy?"

"Your point, Vega?"

"Well, it's kinda hot."

"So? You're half-Latina. Hot shouldn't bother you." _And why should you care, you're not eating it._

"It doesn't. But your family's from England. You guys don't eat spicy…"

"Whoa, Silver! Easy, big fella! Stereotype much, Vega?

"Anyway, I love spicy food. Oh, and my family is Irish, not British! I have ancestors that would probably cut your tongue out for such slander."

"Sorry, Jade," Tori replied. Then, in a small voice, she asked, "Would they really do that?"

"Well, I had a great-uncle who enlisted in the Army during the Second World War right after Pearl Harbor. His uncle, my great-great uncle, was a first generation immigrant from County Clare. When he found out the boy was fighting alongside the British, he threatened to disown him. My great-great-whatever uncle only changed his mind when the true evil of the Nazis was finally revealed."

Then feeling unusually bad for her guest, Jade said, "Anyway, it's okay, Vega. To be honest, my old man, his bimbo new wife and even my moms can't take anything spicier than Hormel canned chili. The mild variety. With mild cheddar cheese."

Tori giggled and Jade laughed, leading Tori to laugh.

Then amazingly, to both girls, they started to talk. Actually talk to each other. After a while, they realized they had spent several hours there.

"Oh my God, Jade! We missed our afternoon classes!" Tori's moan turned into a whine as they left the restaurant,.

"Stop whining!" Jade said, "And don't sweat it, Vega. I know your schedule and it's no worse than mine. We can talk our way out of any problems."

"You know my schedule?"

Jade forced herself not to blush but her eyes dropped as she admitted, "Yeah…" Then she said, "Know your enemy. That was Sun Tzu."

"Ja-ade…" _There's that whine again!_

"Toreee…" Jade imitated, using her Tori-mocking voice even as she unlocked the passenger side door and pulled it open. _What the hell am I doing?_

"I'm not your enemy, Jade."

"I…know. I…um… didn't mean…" Jade quickly shut up before she pulled out of the parking lot into the pre-rush hour traffic on Vine, heading back to the Hollywood Hills. She refused to meet Tori's gaze.

_God, she's so nervous. And Jade's so cute when she's nervous_. Aloud Tori said, "It's okay Jade. Don't worry about it."

"Um, Tori, can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"And it doesn't go any further?"

"I'm not Cat. I can keep a secret."

_I can't believe I'm saying this._ Jade took a deep breath, "I… I don't hate you Vega. Maybe at first but… I guess, at times, you're…you're okay. Well, except when you whine…"

Beaming, Tori ignored the whining jibe and responded, "You're okay too, Jade."

Jade pulled up to the Vega house. "Well, here you are…"

"Do you want to…ummm… Do you want to come in for a while?"

About to refuse the invitation, Jade surprised herself again, "Sure. Why not? But no whining!"

Soon, the pair were settling in Tori's room. Jade sat at the desk chair backwards as Tori brought up some drinks and a big bag of Lay's Ripple Potato Chips with some French onion dip. Tori asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, depending on what you have."

"My DVDs and Blu-Rays are in the cabinet next to the TV."

Jade got up from the desk chair and looked through Tori's library, expecting the worst. "Hey! You have the original _Halloween_! And Carpenter's _The Thing. Saw, Cabin Fever, _the Evil Dead trilogy. _Dead Snow… _Hey! _Cabin in the Woods_! We'll watch that. I haven't seen it in a few months.

"Vega, I didn't know you liked horror movies! After the way you reacted to _The Scissoring_ last Christmas…"

"I was reacting to you and your shiny new, very sharp looking scissors, not the movie. I love horror movies."

They resumed talking as the movie played out. "I love how Whedon touched on just about every horror theme there is."

"I know, right?" Tori agreed. "Although I don't know where the killer unicorn came from."

"I read somewhere it's from _Supernatural _but I don't remember that episode. Maybe the horny horse was just pissed about being locked up in that weird cage system…"

"Horny horse!" Tori laughed.

"Hey, no pun intended," Jade countered even as she started to laugh. She was really enjoying this new side of Tori Vega, a girl who could handle some pretty gory movies. _I'm amazed she's a fan of Eli Roth's work…_

"You know, I really hoped Amy Acker would survive but like _Angel_…"

"Whedon always kills off popular characters, Vega. If Buffy had stayed on for another season, I bet he would've killed Dawn, just to spice things up."

"That would've sucked."

"Not all the Buffy fanbase would agree with you," Jade commented. Even as she thought, _Amy Acker? Why her over any of the kids in the cabin?_

Jade said, "That ending is a great nod to the old Lovecraft mythos. Even if the Old One had a fist instead of a giant taloned claw. Or a tentacle… Or feeler…"

Nodding, Tori asked, "You want to watch another one? Or do you have to go?"

Jade thought about it for a moment. _Do I really want to go? I'm seeing a new side to Vega. And I kinda like it. _Aloud she said, "Sure. I can stay. What's _The Woman In Black_ about?"

"It's a ghost story with the Harry Potter kid – Daniel Radcliffe. And he and the movie are pretty good too. Hammer released it. There's no gore or anything though."

"I'm not just about gore. Put it in and turn out the lights."

This time, they were sitting next to each other on the bed as the movie played. Very little was said as they both got wrapped up in the story. Jade actually jumped a couple of times during the movie. To her credit, Tori did too. _And she's seen this,_ Jade thought.

By the end of the movie, they were both comfortably laying back against Tori's pillows. With enough of a gap between them so they weren't touching – consciously on Jade's part.

"Wow, that was really good. Nice and creepy. I love movies that have atmosphere like that. I don't even remember hearing about it before."

Tor turned her head with a look of surprise on her face. "Jade West didn't know about a horror movie? A _Hammer Films _horror movie?"

"It happens, Vega. Probably came out while we were working on some production."

Nothing else was said as they lay there gazing at each other. Without a thought, Jade moved closer and pressed her lips to Tori's. Tori returned the pressure. With just lips, they kissed for several seconds.

Pulling back, Jade looked into Tori's eyes. She didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment. When Tori didn't speak or pull back, she realized the brunette was feeling it too.

Leaning in again, Jade saw Tori move towards her. Their lips met and slowly parted at the same time, deepening the kiss as their tongues began that subtle, thrilling dance.

The kiss went on and on. Neither wanted to end it.

Then the front door slammed and both girls jerked back. Even Tori winced at sound of Trina shouting, "TORI! I NEED YOUR HELP. I BOUGHT A LOT OF STUFF!"

"Umm… I'm sorry Jade…"

Jade smiled, a real smile, and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Except being your sister's slave…

"I'm not her slave," Tori said in that irritating, whiny pitch,

Jade took a moment then added, "Yeah, I should go."

Seeing the look on Tori's face, she asked, "I liked our kissing." _God, can I sound any lamer?_ "Uh, you want to come over after school tomorrow? Maybe stay over?"

_Oh God! Did I just ask Vega to sleep with me?! Shit…_

Still reeling from the kiss, Tori quickly replied, "Sure!"

Tori walked downstairs with Jade, a big smile on her face. Jade's face was impassive but inwardly she was beaming just as much as the brunette.

At the front door, again surprising herself, Jade gave Tori one more quick kiss and walked out the front door, leaving a gaping Trina, and a smiling Tori, in her wake.

_Did Jade just ask me to sleep with her?_

* * *

Note: The story about Jade's great uncle really happened to my father &amp; his favorite uncle. Things were smoothed over by the time Dad returned from England. Matter of fact, I would've been named for my great uncle except the family dog already had that name. And no "We

named the dog Indiana." jokes please. LOL!


	3. Chapter 3 Making Out Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: The sleepover…

Note: Spoiler for George Pal's classic 1953 version of _War of the Worlds_.

* * *

The next day, Tori walked into the school with a smile and a happy strut. She was really looking forward to spending more time with Jade. The idea of them in bed together – in a much more intimate way than the day before - had her laying with her fingers busy between her legs.

She saw Jade at her locker and started towards the dark girl. Jade saw her and gave a small shake of her head.

Crestfallen, Tori walked to her locker. _Was yesterday all a figment of my imagination? No! Jade and I were actually kissing and… Oh God! Damn it! She was playing me for a fool. Again!_

Staring into her locker, Tori was surprised when she heard, "Give me your wrist!"

With a blank expression, Tori closed her locker and held out her arm. Jade grasped her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet. _Of course! Whenever Jade needs something or… Now comes the time she tells me it was a mistake or… She was really just making fun of me…_

Once the door was closed, Jade pulled Tori into her arms and gently kissed her. Happily surprised, Tori returned the kiss and it quickly grew in passion. They spent several silent minutes enjoying the sensual feel of their tongues dancing together.

Finally, Tori pulled back. "Wow!"

Jade took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah…"

"But you were so…cold. You brushed me off and…"

"Veg…Tori. I'm not ready to broadcast this…whatever this is…to the school. Not yet. Maybe if… Or when it becomes more than just making out, I'll be ready."

Tori thought about it and nodded, "Yeah. I guess that makes sense. So… Do you think this will become something?"

Jade smiled one of her secret smiles, "Maybe. If you play your cards right…"

Tori smiled, "And if I don't?"

"Then maybe not but you never know… You still coming over?" Jade hated the hopeful tone in her voice.

Feeling a lot less stress about the presupposed sex, Tori said, "Yeah. What time should I be there?"

"Six is good."

* * *

Trina grudgingly drove her sister to the Evil One's house. "Why are you spending the entire weekend with that… With that…"

"Do not finish that sentence, Trina!"

"But why? She's a…" Trina stopped when Tori held up her index finger in warning.

"We have a short play we need to work on for Sikowitz' class. Whoever writes and performs the best one might get to do it in public." Tori based her statement on the almost non-existent discussion earlier and smiled to herself, amazed at how easily she could spin this yarn.

"Ooo, can I be in it?"

"No, you're not in our class."

"Damn!" Trina changed the subject, "What about that little kiss I saw last night when she left?"

"Part of our skit. We were just…making sure we could kiss without literally chewing each others' faces off."

"Uh-huh..." Trina wasn't convinced but went along with it. For now… "If that…_girl _does anything, threatens anything, call me and I'll be here in a flash!"

"Thanks, Treen. You know, sometimes you can be a great sister." Tori hugged Trina, who returned the hug. "I love ya, Sis!"

"I love you too, little sister," Trina replied as she tightened the hug. Then added, "Pfffft! I'm always great!"

They pulled up in front of a large, Victorian home. The exterior was painted a light amber with dark green highlights at the doors, the shutters and the house's ornate trim.

"Hmmm… I was kind of expecting a cross between the Munsters' and the Addams' houses." Tori noted the disappointment evident in Trina's tone.

Tori just shook her head with a small grin. In truth, she half expected that herself. Grabbing her purse and her backpack. "Thanks Trina!"

"Tori, call me before you get stuck in her chamber of horrors!"

Tori waved Trina off as she headed up the walk to the front door. She resisted the urge to dance or skip up the steps.

* * *

Tori found no doorbell so she used the old-fashioned knocker. It wasn't quite as loud as the Munsters' door knocker but…

As the door opened with a loud, ominous creak, Tori really expected to see Ted Cassidy's Lurch. Instead, she was comforted to see Jade. _Wait, I'm relieved to see Jade? I mean, I know we were making out before but…_

As these thought raced through Tori's slightly addled mind, Jade quoted Bela Lugosi in a credible Eastern European accent as she said, in a deep voice, "I bid you welcome."

"Uh… Hi Jade. Um, nice door. Maybe you should get the hinges oiled?"

"Come in Vega."

As Tori passed her hostess, Jade slowly closed the door, the hinges again creaking ominously. Then, when it was still open three inches, she slammed it, causing Tori to jump.

"Jeeezus!"

"Sorry," Jade said, no trace of sincerity in her voice. "Anyway, it gives the place atmosphere."

Tori took a look around the entry hall. "Jade, your house is really nice."

"You were expecting the _House of a Thousand Corpses_?"

"No… Well, not exactly… I mean… I mean, it's very… Shut up!"

In all honesty, Tori was surprised that the only thing she had right about the West house was that it was a Victorian era design. That and the big, creaky door.

"Before the parentals come home, let's go up to my room."

"Parentals? Isn't that kind of a '90s thing to say?"

"What if it is, Vega?" Jade led Tori to the large staircase and started up. "Come on. I have a small refrigerator and some snacks there."

Tori, still marveling at the warm, homey feel of the large house, followed her friend? – lover? – kissing associate? – fuck buddy? – whatever - upstairs.

_Lover, please God, _she silently prayed, knowing a truly loving God won't care about the gender in a loving relationship.

* * *

Jade's room was another surprise to Tori.

Rather than some dark, somber, funereal room, it was a bright, airy room. The wallpaper, in keeping the Victorian style, was dark green and maroon without being oppressive. The wainscoting, doors and trim were all light beige. There were posters scattered around the room, like any teenager's place – mainly metal bands and horror movies. The framed one-sheet of _The Scissoring_ was mounted on one wall, with the Lucite case beneath holding the original prop scissors.

In a corner, that Tori recognized from Jade' Slap posts, were several small shelves holding various jars with things Tori didn't want to look at too closely. And there were a couple of framed collections of butterflies. From the look of them, they were older than Jade.

"Those were my grandfather's. He was a kid when he did a good job mounting them and I liked ' I took them after he…died." Jade said, her voice dropping at the end.

Choosing not to upset Jade by asking unneeded questions, Tori simply said, "Jade, this room isn't quite what I expected."

"Why not, Vega? You never watched any of my Slap posts?"

"Yeah, I have seen them," Tori replied, not saying she watched them several times just to see Jade. "I just thought that might've been your father's study or…"

"Dear old Dad doesn't live here anymore. He's living with some bimbette in Santa Monica. And he hates it!" Jade smiled happily at that thought.

"But you said parentals as in plural."

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Jade sat on the bed, picking at a cuticle. Several seconds passed.

Finally, with a frustrated laugh, Tori asked, "Know what?"

"Oh! I forgot I was talking. Happens from time to time. Anyway, Mom and Angie are out now but they're almost always home by seven or eight."

"Angie?" Tori asked, thinking of her Uncle Angelo, her father's brother.

"Cat actually kept a secret?" Jade marveled, her voice barely above a whisper.

After several quiet seconds, Tori asked, "What secret?"

"Oh! See, Dad left when he found Mom with one of _his_ mistresses. Couldn't handle the competition, I guess. She did it as payback for his philandering. But, I guess she found she preferred playing for the home team. Angie and Mom are attorneys at the same law firm."

"Dewey, Cheatham and Howe?" Tori joked, even as she felt relief that Jade's mom was gay. _Or bi, _she reminded herself. _At least she should be cool about Jade and I . If there is a Jade and I._

"A Three Stooges reference! Very good, Vega," Jade replied. "They work at Schneider, Weiner and Associates. By the way, Angie wasn't the mistress. Not that it matters. And she has been a far better parent than Dad ever was.

"Anyway, they've been together for about five or six years. They got married the day after gay marriage was made legal in California."

Then Tori realized what Jade had said before, "Moms!?"

"Huh? Vega, what are you going on about?"

Tori smiled as she teased, "Jade has two mommies!"

"God Vega, you make it sound like some lame after-school special."

"You know I'm kidding. I think it's wonderful!"

Worried about Tori's reaction to her parents, Jade smiled slightly. She had been happy for her mother, and herself, once she got to know Angie, and she was proud to stand up with her mother on their wedding day.

Rather than share that with her new girlfriend, Jade changed the subject, "You thirsty? Or hungry?"

"I'm a little thirsty."

"My stash is the small cupboard near the bathroom door. Help yourself," Jade said as she sat at her laptop, keying in her password and linking the laptop to the wall-mounted big screen.

In the alcove near the bathroom door, Tori saw a small refrigerator with a coffee maker sitting on top and two mugs with a small jar of sugar. On a shelf above was a microwave with a large bowl and some smaller bowls, plates and utensils. Above that were two more shelves with chips, microwave popcorn, cookies and other munchables.

"Jade, how 'bout some popcorn?" Tori asked as she pulled a Coke out of the fridge.

"Yeah, go ahead and nuke a bag. Grab me a Coke too. Wanna watch something?"

Tori wanted to do something else but didn't want to push it since she really wasn't sure that Jade wasn't just playing her again. _If she is, at least this is better than that drive through Shadow Creek Park., _she decided to herself._ So far…_

"What do you have?"

"You ever watched the original _War of the Worlds_? The George Pal version?"

"Is that with the flying Martian war machines? Not in a long time."

"Some of its kind of hoaky but it is 60 years old." Jade then said something that surprised Tori, "Don't look at it like its some old movie. Try to put yourself into the mindset of someone in 1953. The Second World War was less than a decade old, nuclear war was a real possibility as the Cold War was heating up, paranoia over Communists under every bed was rampant and people were trying to come to grips with the very real possibility of the world ending."

"That's kind of profound, Jade," Tori said, admiration in her voice.

Jade just shrugged. "To appreciate an old movie, you have to remember when it was made. Like if you watch the original _Dracula_ or even Whale's classic _Frankenstein _and realize the people then had never seen anything like that before - _had_ to be scary to them. You can understand why those movies were so impactful.

"And, while not as scary to us, if you can see past the iconic stereotypes, the cheesy period dialogue and costumes, and really enjoy what they made, you'll appreciate the movie even more.

"So I like to think what it was like for the audience at the time. A lot of what goes into any movie are the affects of the events of that time."

They settled in twin bean bag chairs, both dark brown, as Jade started the movie. "You know, this was nominated for an Academy Award for special effects. Even today, they're pretty impressive. And with no inkling of the concept of CGI."

Tori had hoped they'd sit together on the bed and maybe… Tori shook her head. _I'm just going to enjoy being here without the usual fighting._

What she didn't know was that Jade was still very nervous about her feelings. When she did learn, Tori then realized how much she meant to Jade.

They relaxed and watched the story unfold from the crashing of the first Martian cylinder in the hills beyond the fictional town of Linda Rosa to the initial defeat of the USMC defensive assault, followed by the failed atom bomb counter attack and the invasion and destruction of Los Angeles before Earth's bacteria ended up killing the Martians.

Jade looked over and asked, "So?"

"Very cool, Jade. You know, there are a lot of similarities with _Independence Day_."

Jade was intrigued, "How so?"

"Well, the slow build-up before the initial attack, the widespread destruction of major world centers, the failed nuclear attack, the virus, here organic and a computer virus in ID4, that defeats them…"

"Vega, you just gave me the idea for my film studies essay."

With a dead pan expression, Tori replied, "Glad I could help."

Jade smiled, a warm smile, and said, "We could co-write it and share the credit…"

Tori immediately perked up, "Really?"

"Sure. Why not? We're in the same class after all and…"

Jade rolled out of her beanbag and onto Tori's lap, leaning over to kiss her guest. Tori readily, happily returned the kiss.

This make-out session went on for several delicious minutes. And it would have continued if not for the front door slamming and a voice calling out, "Jade? You home?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. One more to go. And I think it'll be fun. The movies referenced, except _The Scissoring_, are real.


	4. Chapter 4 A Rosy Future

Note: Here is where the M rating comes in. Usual warnings and disclaimers apply.

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Consummating their love. And the final entry in this tale.

* * *

As Jade slowly, reluctantly rose off Tori, the singer muttered, "Damn parental timing…"

Jade smiled wickedly at that, "Don't worry, Vega. We're not done. C'mon downstairs. Meet the P's."

Tori got up, tried to un-muss her hair and followed Jade down the back stairs to the large kitchen.

In the kitchen, she saw a beautiful brunette that looked too much like Jade to be anyone but her mother. And an equally pretty woman with long, curly, dark brown hair down to her shoulder blades. _That must be Angie,_ Tori decided.

"Hi honey," the brunette said. Jade's mother added, "Hi, sweetheart."

In a strangely civil, even polite, tone, Jade said, "Hi Mom. Hi Angie Mom, Angie, this is Tori Vega."

Tori held out her hand and shook both of the women's hands, "Nice to meet you."

Angie smiled as, in a naturally deep voice, she said, "Nice to finally meet you too. Jade has been talking about you for so long, I was starting to think you were some imaginary friend."

"She has?" Tori asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Angie…" Jade growled.

"Angie, behave," Mrs. West said. "Tori, it is nice to meet you. We saw you perform at that Parents' Night show last fall. You were marvelous! Please call me Liz. And this is Angie."

Tori smiled that friend-winning smile of hers and nodded. "Thank you. So Jade's been talking about me?"

"Oh yes. For the past year and a half," Angie replied.

"Please kill me now…" Jade quietly snarled.

Tori said, "That's when I started at Hollywood Arts." Then she looked at Jade, "You were talking about me way back then?"

"Yeah. Ways to kill you with no evidence. Or just…"

"Jadelyn West! You said no such thing!" Liz declared.

"To be fair, hon, the first time Jade mentioned Tori, it wasn't the most polite way to talk about someone," Angie stated.

Waving off her wife, Liz asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Tori?"

"Well, yes. But actually…"

"Tori is going to stay over this weekend," Jade interrupted.

"Great! It's about time!" Angie said with a big grin. "I already like her better than Beck." She saw the confused look on Tori's face and added, "Not that he wasn't a nice guy or anything. He's a dreamboat, for a guy, but not the person for our Jade."

Tori blushed and Jade started to pull her to the back stairs, saying, "Call us for dinner."

"Okay. 'Bout an hour, girls. Go keep yourselves busy," Angie said with a snicker.

"Angie!?" Liz retorted. Jade just shook her head and pulled Tori up the back staircase.

Upstairs, Tori smiled widely, "You've been talking about me? All this time?"

"Old people talk too much!"

"Jade! They're not that old. Your mom can't be forty yet and Angie is… What? Early thirties?"

With a sigh, Jade said, "Mom is 43. Angie is 38."

"Okay, so I'm off a bit. They're a cute couple anyway." _Hope we're as hot when we're that age… Assuming we're together that long._

"Yeah, whatever…"

Another smile as Tori asked, "So, how long have you been talking about me?"

"Are you so self-centered that everything revolves around you? We could be doing something a lot more fun than talking."

With that, Jade pushed Tori onto her bed, crawled up over her and they resumed their kissing session.

As their tongues caressed one another, hands flowed over clothed curves, cupping, squeezing, teasing. Soon, hands were snaking under those same garments, flesh on heated flesh as the girls continued to kiss.

Tori gasped into Jade's mouth as she felt the heat of Jade's hands sliding across her tummy. _The Ice Queen is actually really hot! Well, no duh, Tori!_

Breaking apart for a moment to catch their breaths, Jade looked down on Tori. The singer's eyes were full of need - full of lust. Jade knew her eyes held that same look. Then she managed to say, "You _pant_ taste _pant_ really _pant_ good _pant_ Vega..." Taking a deep breath, she managed to say, "I'll bet you taste even better somewhere else..."

Blushing slightly but smiling widely, Tori replied, "I like how you taste too. And I bet you taste good in other places too!"

The singer giggled against Jade's throat at her thoughts. Then she started licking the soft, hot skin below Jade's jaw before moving up to tongue and nibble on the pale ear.

Jade groaned when she felt Tori's giggles. The moan deepened and grew louder as she felt the Latina nibble her lobe and lick the shell of her ear before sliding in to probe the extremely sensitive flesh within.

Meanwhile, Jade's hands continue to caress Tori's soft skin, sliding further and further up her body until Jade realized the girl was not wearing a bra.

_My god, how did I miss that? Who knew sweet, innocent Tori Vega would go bra-less_?

Jade didn't bother with more specific thoughts as she enjoyed the feeling of the swelling of Tori's breasts, the soft skin and the squeezable softness beneath. And that was before she reached the girl's stiff nipples.

Tori gasped, her breath washing over and into Jade's ear as Jade's fingers toyed with her stiff nipples. Another gasp when her shirt was pushed up and then a moan as soft lips began to suckle one hard nubbin then the other.

"Jaaade…"

"Tooorrreee…" Jade purred into the warm flesh in her mouth, causing her tongue to flick across the nipple, bringing a fresh, wordless moan from Tori.

Jade continued to move from one nipple to the other, her hand replaced her mouth on a wet nipple. Said hand would caress, twirl, toy and caress the hardness.

The raven-haired girl began to work her way down Tori's body. Her tongue painted a trail from Tori's breasts to her navel.

The warm, wet muscle slipped into Tori's belly button then she retracted her tongue and loudly raspberried the girl – much as a mother would to her baby to make the child laugh.

Tori giggled and yelled, "JADE!"

For a moment, as she had her mouth sealed on Tori's stomach, Jade recalled the Saturday detention when, late in the afternoon, Robbie did the same thing to Tori. And she recalled the repressed feeling of jealousy at that act. She raspberried Tori's belly again.

_Top that, Shapiro!_

Then once more…

Smiling at the fact that she had already gotten farther than Robbie ever would, Jade began to undo the belt, button and zipper before peeling Tori's jeans down the naturally tan thighs.

With one more raspberry against the more sensitive flesh between Tori's waistline and pubic region. _No pan…_ She still hated that word. _No…undies?_

As the heady aroma of Tori forced conscious thought from her mind, Jade thought, _Commando? Tori, you naughty, naughty girl._

Tori could practically feel the air move as Jade took a deep breath over her damp mound. For a moment, fear seized her heart. _What if Jade is disgusted by the smell? What if…_

Those thoughts were quickly erased when that soft, talented tongue licked around the nether lips, tracing the crease between thigh and sex on both sides. Then it moved up and around the sensitive flesh without touching the outer labia.

Jade teased Tori for several minutes as Tori panted and finally began to beg. "Jade… Please… Please…lick me… Use…your…tongaaah…tongue… Pleeeasssse…"

And so Jade took mercy on her former enemy and began to lick and suckle the fleshy outer lips before slipping inside Tori. Thrusting in and out, Jade was thrilled by the taste – salty, musky and even spicy. Her eyes smiled up at Tori as she tongue-fucked the beauty laying across her bed. Jade now felt she knew what heaven was – having sex with the woman she loved. Had loved and would continue to love.

And Jade wasn't even bothered with that sudden revelation. It was like a huge weight had been lifted now that she could admit her love of the annoyingly perky, sweet, klutzy, adorable half-Latina beauty.

Even as she had that eye-opening revelation, Jade's tongue continued to caress every millimeter of Tori's channel, finding not one but two little nerve bundles known as G spots. Each time her tongue touched on, Tori would suck in a deep, moaning breath or sob out a small cry of pleasure.

Tori felt her pleasure rise and peak. She did cry out as she crested the first wave of ecstasy that washed over her.

But Jade didn't stop. Even as that sumptuous tunnel tightened around her tongue, she maintained her rhythm. Mercifully for Tori, she avoided the G spots until Tori's rigid body collapsed back onto the bed.

Jade changed tactics at that point. Two fingers replaced her tongue inside Tori as she moved her mouth slightly to now suckle and play with Tori's fully-emerged clitoris.

Now, the combination of Jade's fingers in her pussy and Jade's lips and tongue on her clit, brought Tori to another raging climax in short order.

* * *

As Tori cried out, "JAAAADE!", two wives downstairs smiled at one another. Angie, her already husky voice slightly deeper, said, "Like mother, like daughter, sounds like."

Liz slapped her wife on the arm, "Angie! That _is_ my daughter!"

"And a mature woman. C'mon Liz, Jade's not the little Goth wannabe I met when we first got together."

"I… I know. It's just…"

"Honey, I understand. She'll always be your little girl but you have to understand that she's grown up. "

Liz nodded, somewhat sadly, "I know…"

"You know what else?" Angie decided to tease her woman a bit more, "You know you are the first lover, male or female, that ever made me scream. And you still do…"

Soon after, the women heard a loud "TOOORRREEE!" from upstairs. (By this point, Tori's head was under Jade's skirt with her mouth sealed to Jade's sex as she drove Jade through the Goth's first orgasm of the weekend.)

Liz, somewhat chagrined, managed to say, "Um… Seems Tori has something in common with you."

Andie laughed, "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

"God Tori. I thought I was going to pass out there," Jade said as she cuddled with Tori's nearly nude form.

Tori kissed Jade softly then said, "Guess I'll just have to try harder."

"Good," Jade replied, lightly slapping Tori between her pert breasts.

Their post-coitus cuddling was interrupted by a knock on Jade's door.

Angie's voice came through the door, "Since you girls have built up an appetite, dinner will be ready in a few minutes…"

Burying her face in a laughing Jade's shoulder, Tori moaned, "Oh my God…"

* * *

Tori sat at the dining room table across from her new lover. That girl's mother was at the head of the table on her left and her other significant mother was opposite her wife.

As welcoming as Liz and Angie were to the girl, Tori couldn't shake the feeling of shame and some embarrassment at having just had sex with their daughter, knowing they knew…

"So, Tori? What are your intentions regarding my daughter?"

"Wha…? Huh? I mean…"

"Angie, behave!" Liz cut in, with a laugh. Then she added, "Tori, we're not stupid or blind. We both know you and Jade…have the…hots for each other."

"MOM!"

"Jade, hush! Tori, it's okay. We love our girl but we know she has needs. Just as we did at that age. You seem like a very nice girl and Jade seems to be so much happier the past few days, that we are more than happy to let you two have your fun. Whenever you do give in to her."

"MO-OM!"

"Jade, it's okay. Look girls, we know it's weird to talk about sex with one's parents."

"Boy howdy!" Angie agreed with a laugh..

Undaunted by her wife, Liz went on, "But we are realists. Hard not to be when you're career is often seeing the worst of humanity trying to rationalize away their… Well, you know. But we want you to know that both of you have a safe zone here in this house."

"What happens in the West house, stays in the West house."

"Angie, I'm being serious!"

The other woman tried to look chagrined but her face betrayed her amusement. "So am I."

"Um…Mrs. West?" Liz glared at Tori. _That's where Jade gets it._ "I'm sorry. It's just kinda weird to call an adult by her first name... Anyway, Liz, from what you said earlier, are you happier that Jade is with a girl? Do you want her to be…"

"VEGA!"

"Hush Jade. No, not necessarily. We want her to be with the person that makes her happy."

"And you can't get our girl pregnant," Angie laughed, earning matching glares from the West women. Unchecked, she added, "Unless there's something we don't know…"

The glares increased to death stares. Fortunately neither West woman had that power.

Finally, with a sigh, Liz went on, "Anyway, from all the talk for the past eighteen months, that's you. Even when she and Beck got back together – both times – she wasn't nearly this happy."

"I'm not happy. Just… I dunno…"

Angie chided her step-daughter, "Jade… C'mon. You actually smile now. And you don't always only watch those freaky movies you and your mom like."

Tori looked at Liz, "You like horror movies too?"

"The gorier the better. I did a repeating marathon of the Romero Living Dead movies during the divorce. Oh, and Raimi's Evil Dead movies too. Just to break up the gore, I watched the entire _The Omen_ series – although the first was really the only one with minimal gore.

"Anyway, when Angie and I started to get serious, I had to see if she could take those movies."

"Yeah, the bitch made me watch _Cabin Fever, Hostel_ – both movies – and the _Saw_ series. And my darling step-daughter makes me sit through _The Scissoring_ at least once a month!"

"And you always pass with flying colors, dear. And please note how I'm ignoring that epithet…" Liz stated with a superior smile.

Tori was trying to hide her giggling and saw a gleam in Jade's eyes that showed she was doing the same, only better.

Angie said, "Now, it's not like I don't enjoy good horror movies – the first _The Omen_ was great - but gore isn't the end-all, be-all of a good horror movie. You ever see _The Woman In Black_? Spookiest movie I've seen in years and no gore. I blame Hitchcock! After _Psycho_, with the shower killing and the detective being stabbed on the stairs… Oh, and _The Birds_! With the dead guy with the pecked-out eyes? Freaked the hell out of me when I was a kid and stayed up late to watch that."

Tori decided she really liked Jade's moms. They were definitely cool. And, earlier, when they were cuddling (Jade cuddling!), Jade admitted the same. Then threatened Tori if she ever breathed a word about them.

"Anyway, to get back to the main topic… Tori, you and Jade are good together. And Liz and I will be happy to let you explore your relationship here if you want. No judging, no penalties, just honesty since, as I said, we were horny teenagers too."

"Yeah, back before they invented color," Jade teased.

"I'll have you know there was color in those days. I distinctly remember Fred Flintstone's orange and black-spotted toga when we lived across the street in Bedrock!" Angie argued.

The other three started to laugh. And Tori found she loved seeing Jade laugh. From that point, she decided to make the dark beauty laugh as often as she could.

That turned out to be a successful promise as she managed to keep Jade in stitches for decades.

* * *

"Jade, why didn't you tell us…tell me about your moms?"

"I… When they got together, lesbians weren't cool. Not outside of porn and a Showtime series. I was sure I'd be… I was not going to be the butt of jokes, like that one about Jade has two mommies…"

Tori nodded encouragingly, "Yeeeaahh, um, sorry. So no jokes…"

Jade shook her head as she said, "When lesbians became chic, I wasn't about to jump on the bandwagon. Bandwagons are for late-comer losers."

"Hey! We are…" Jade glared at Tori. She went on, "We might be…" Another glare, "We are… Damn it Jade! What are we?"

Jade felt another shift inside and said, "I'm… Damn it, Tori! I love you. Why do we have to label it?"

Tori stared at Jade for a long moment. "You love me?"

"Shit! This is not how I wanted to tell you. But yes, I do love you."

Tori stared at her, awe evident on her face. Jade, mocking their first 'date', said, "You could say you love me too."

"I do. Jade, you are the most beautiful person I'ver ever seen. And I do love you. I think I always have. I know I had the hots for you from that first day. Well, until the iced coffee… By the way, thanks for using iced coffee."

"I didn't know it was iced. I just grabbed the first Jet Brew cup," Jade said before pulling her woman to her. "Now I just want you. You're almost as addictive as coffee…"

"Well… Hey! Coffee is better than me?"

"Well…"

"Can coffee do this?" Tori said as she dove back under Jade's short skirt.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Trina on the other side. "Oh, look, it's Wednesday Addams…"

Jade, holding a dozen red roses for her girlfriend, walked in, saying, "Hey, Cousin Itt!"

"Jade, I don't like you," Trina Vega stated, glaring at the Goth standing in the Vegas' living room.

"Wow! News flash! I'll alert the media!" Jade West replied, already irritated just by having to deal with Trina, easily the most obnoxious, frustrating girl she had had the 'privilege' of knowing. Even worse than Trina's sister used to be. "Good thing I'm not here to see you then."

"No. None of your freaking smart ass comments. I just want you to leave my sister alone."

"And if I don't?"

'I know you're the living demon-witch of our school and you, somehow, have my sister under your…spell. I want it to stop."

"Why?" Jade asked simply.

"You're taking advantage of her. You're a user. Long before Tori came to school with us, I saw how you were with Beck – controlling, manipulative, selfish. I don't like seeing you do the same thing to my little sister," Trina stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the witch she had learned to despise.

"I remember something I heard on an old TV show."

"Yeah, what's that?" Trina demanded.

"It can't be selfish if it makes us both feel good."

This stunned Trina for a moment. Then she said, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Tori and I… We're good together."

Trina glared at the pale Goth. "Says who?"

"My parents, Cat, Andre, Beck, even Robbie."

One name gave Trina pause. "Beck?"

"Yes. Ask him yourself."

Trina had to think for a moment. She and Beck had finally started dating and were becoming very close, but Trina had made a point of not bringing up Beck's ex.

"Still, I'm sure you're just using her," Trina stated.

"What if your sister is using me?" Jade retorted.

"I… What… How can you say that… Tori would never… Shut up!"

Jade laughed at how much a flustered Trina sounded like a frustrated Tori. Except it was much cuter on Tori.

Then, after saying hello to David and Holly – who were both amused by the interplay between their eldest and Jade, she went up the stairs to Tori's room, the roses held before her.

**The End**


End file.
